El secreto de las mariposas
by Nolee Masen
Summary: AH. La perfecta hija del jefe de policía no parece el tipo de chica que se codearía con Edward Masen, el nuevo chico malo de Forks. Pero últimamente parecen orbitar el uno alrededor del otro. Las consecuencias, buenas o malas, están por verse.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que conocéis de la historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

·

**EL SECRETO DE LAS MARIPOSAS**

_AH. La perfecta hija del jefe de policía no parece el tipo de chica que se codearía con Edward Masen, el nuevo chico malo de Forks. Pero, desde que él llegó, parecen orbitar el uno alrededor del otro. Las consecuencias, buenas o malas, están por verse._

_·  
_

**Prefacio**

¿Puede un solo instante, una sola acción o decisión, cambiar tu vida para siempre? Resultaba un poco desalentador pensar que, después de haber pasado por toda una vida de idas y venidas, de baches, de lágrimas, de sonrisas, de éxitos y fracasos, fuera un simple instante el que iba a condicionar la persona en la que te convertirías. Y resultaba aún más desalentador saber que ese instante, ese pequeño segundo, quizá pareciera insignificante en el momento en el que sucedía, aunque luego pasara el resto de tu vida atormentándote.

Quizá no es eso lo que le sucede a todo el mundo. Pero eso fue lo que me sucedió a mí.

A mis escasos dieciocho años, aún no había tomado demasiadas grandes decisiones, y estaba segura de ser dueña de mi vida y mi destino, igual que lo había sido de mi pasado. No había vivido ninguna experiencia abrumadora, ningún suceso traumático o increíblemente maravilloso que me hubiera cambiado por dentro milagrosamente. Vivía mi día a día con el mañana siempre planeado, haciendo cada una de las cosas que hacía únicamente por un motivo: la meta. No tomaba demasiado tiempo para pararme a pensar en lo que estaba viviendo o en lo que estaba dejando de vivir, había una meta y mi objetivo era cumplirla, no había nada más importante.

Hasta que lo conocía a él.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando el frío cañón de la pistola hizo contacto con mi piel. Y mientras veía cómo la persona frente a mí le quitaba el seguro y ajustaba el gatillo, solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar, y no era precisamente el arma de fuego que había dispuesta a meter una bala entre mis ojos. No, era algo más. Las dos últimas palabras que aparecieron en mi cabeza antes de que el disparo resonara en el lugar.

_Edward Masen_.

* * *

**¡Uf! Qué dilema esto de escribir lo suficiente como para revelar **_**un poco**_** sin llegar a dar demasiados detalles. Ha sido complicado, pero aquí os dejo el prefacio de mi primera historia aquí en FF: **_**El secreto de las mariposas**_**.**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Tiene futuro? ¿Es demasiado pronto para opinar? En unos dos días aproximadamente os traigo el primer capítulo.**

**Encantadísima de estar aquí. Espero que sea una estancia larga y hermosa, y que haya al menos una persona a la que mi estancia y mis historias lleguen. Me bastaría solo con eso. Nos estamos viendo en un par de días, gentecilla. Gracias.**

_**Nolee**_**.**


	2. Por accidente

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **Bueno, no sé si realmente alguien se acordará de esta historia, porque subí el prefacio hace más de tres meses asegurando que un par de días después llegaría el primer capítulo. Obviamente no fue así, y pido mis disculpas por ello. Por razones que no podía prever, tuve que dejar la facultad de Medicina a principios de diciembre, cuando comencé esta historia, y los últimos meses han sido realmente un caos en mi vida personal y académica. Me había costado mucho llegar hasta allí y dejarlo fue un golpe muy duro e inesperado, así que, de nuevo, lamento haber incumplido antes incluso de haber comenzado realmente con la historia, pero los inesperados sucesos borraron mi inspiración de un plumazo y, después, lo que había pensado para la historia ya no me parecía tan bueno, así que comencé a reescribirla sin desajustarme demasiado al prefacio que compartí con vosotros.

Espero sinceramente que mi tardanza no suponga un problema para todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi historia, me dejaron un review o me agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas, lo cual agradezco mucho.

Sin más que añadir, salvo que espero que continuéis leyendo esta historia ahora que he decidido volver definitivamente, os dejo con ella. Ahora de verdad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que son de la historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

·

**Capítulo 1. Por accidente**

_Edward_

No estaba siendo precisamente un buen día.

Mi despertador no había sonado esa mañana y mis hermanos, cortesía de la impaciencia de Alice, se habían marchado en el _Jeep_ de Emmett antes de que Esme se diera cuenta de que uno de sus hijos no había bajado a desayunar. Particularmente, no me molestaba viajar solo en el _Volvo_, de hecho lo prefería. Vivir en una casa llena de parejas podía ser realmente molesto en ocasiones. Mi habitación y el _Volvo_ eran de los pocos sitios en los que podía mantener la paz de la soledad durante unos minutos antes de que uno de ellos se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido y me buscara. Ellos intentaban constantemente hacerme partícipe de sus actividades, o, al menos, de aquellas en las que se podía tener público.

Lo realmente molesto de aquella mañana, en realidad, había venido después. Cuando llegué al instituto, mis hermanos esperaban impacientes apoyados en el coche de Emmett, listos para burlarse de mí por, finalmente y por una vez en dieciocho años, llegar tarde.

Afortunadamente, mi afición por la velocidad servía para algo más que sacar un par de canas a Carlisle y al jefe Swan. Aún había tenido tiempo para llegar al laboratorio de biología antes que el señor Banner, lo que significaba que mi pequeño despiste esa mañana no tendría consecuencias. Eso suponiendo que fuera un despiste, por supuesto. Emmett tenía un extraño sentido del humor para sus bromas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando me senté en mi mesa, mi compañera de laboratorio, Bella Swan, ya estaba allí. Ella estaba apoyada contra la bancada de nuestra mesa mientras asentía distraídamente a algo que Jessica Stanley estaba contándole. No hacía falta observar más de un par de segundos para adivinar que, en realidad, ella no estaba escuchando. Ella era una chica extraña.

Había llamado mi atención el primer día que puse un pie en el instituto de Forks. Era la hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía, y, al parecer, había llegado a Forks uno o dos años antes que nosotros, directamente desde la cálida ciudad de Phoenix. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella apenas era un bebé. Se había convertido en mi compañera de laboratorio en mi primer día de clases. El hecho de que ella hubiera estado trabajando sola hasta entonces me hizo pensar que, posiblemente, no era una buena estudiante. Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que, en realidad, Bella Swan era realmente inteligente. O al menos lo era en biología.

Mis hermanos siempre me molestaban diciendo que yo era solitario y antisocial, y que nunca hablaba demasiado. Aquel día y los siguientes había descubierto que si había alguien más solitario y silencioso que yo, esa era mi compañera de laboratorio. En los meses que llevaba compartiendo mesa con ella, apenas habíamos hablado una o dos veces, y siempre para asuntos de clase, algún trabajo o ejercicio por parejas que el señor Banner había mandado. Eso no me molestaba en absoluto. Desde que había llegado a Forks, había descubierto que las chicas del instituto, como Jessica Stanley o Lauren Mallory, por ejemplo, podían ser realmente pesadas y muy insistentes. Ellas habían descubierto que ninguno de mis hermanos era una posibilidad para ellas, después de ver a Rosalie y a Alice, así que habían decidido atacar al hermano soltero: yo. Bella era de las pocas chicas que no habían intentado coquetear conmigo desde que había llegado al pueblo.

Ella me saludó con un gesto de su cabeza cuando me vio, y yo se lo devolví distraídamente mientras sacaba mis cosas y me preparaba para soportar una larga hora de tortura. Biología era una asignatura que me gustaba, pero el señor Banner sabía cómo hacer una clase realmente aburrida.

"Entonces," pude oír como Jessica le hablaba, "¿vendrás esta tarde, Bella?"

Por la mirada que ella le dio, pude ver que, efectivamente, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Al parecer, su expresión fue lo bastante elocuente como para que hasta la propia Jessica lo notara.

"A La Push," aclaró. "A hacer surf."

De reojo pude ver cómo una mueca se formaba en la expresión de Bella. Había oído rumores acerca de eso; decían que ella no era bienvenida en La Push por algo que le había sucedido con uno de los chicos de la reserva. Al parecer, esos rumores no eran lo suficientemente buenos para que Jessica los tomara en cuenta.

"Lo siento, Jess, pero tengo cosas que hacer," respondió.

El señor Banner entró en el aula antes de que Jessica tuviera oportunidad de insistir más, así que se retiró a su asiento en una de las mesas del fondo. Bella fijó su mirada en la pizarra y en cuanto el profesor comenzó a anotar los ejercicios para hoy, ella lo imitó. Ella era una buena compañera de laboratorio. Era una chica aplicada, incluso aunque apenas dirigiera su mirada hacia mí.

Nunca había estado muy seguro de por qué era. A primera vista, Bella parecía una chica tímida, lo suficiente como para no abordar a un chico desconocido la primera vez que él se cruza en su camino; pero después de varios meses siendo su compañero, había comenzado a pensar que, la verdadera razón por la que ella no quería hablar conmigo era por las cosas que se oían de mí todo el tiempo. Desde nuestra llegada a Forks, mis hermanos y yo no habíamos tenido exactamente una buena reputación. Cierto era que ninguno de nosotros era un ángel, pero, al parecer, para las conservadoras mentes de Forks, el hecho de que mis hermanos adoptivos mantuvieran relaciones entre ellos, sumado a las muchas, _muchas_ multas de velocidad que Carlisle había recibido en casa gracias a nosotros y algún que otro rumor acerca de nosotros, había convertido a los recién llegados hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen en los nuevos bándalos del pueblo. Quizá eso era demasiado para la perfecta hija del jefe de policía.

Llevábamos unos quince minutos de clase aproximadamente cuando algo impactó contra mi nuca, desviando mi atención de la explicación del profesor. Cuando estiré el brazo para averiguar qué era, un pequeño trozo de papel arrugado cayó delante de mí, sorprendiéndome. No había nadie en la clase de biología con quien yo soliera hablar regularmente. Curioso, lo abrí.

_Ey, preciosa, ¿vienes conmigo a La Push esta tarde?_

Cuando me giré, con el papel en la mano, tuve que hacer el mayor de mis esfuerzos para no soltar una enorme carcajada al ver el pálido rostro de Mike Newton observando con horror el papelito en mi mano. No había que ser un genio para saber a quién iba dirigido el mensaje, y no era a mí, precisamente. La obsesión de Newton por tener una cita con Bella era conocida por todos en el instituto. Las numerosas y elegantes formas en las que ella le había estado dando calabazas desde el primer momento en que él demostró, de forma muy poco sutil, sus intenciones, también.

Arqueé una ceja en su dirección, balanceando el papel en mi mano, y no pude evitar más tiempo controlar una pequeña risa cuando me giré de nuevo hacia delante. De reojo, pude ver cómo Bella me miraba confusa. Sin poder borrar mi sonrisa, deslicé el papel sobre la mesa hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que pudiera leerlo. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Newton," aclaré en un susurro, para que quedara claro que no era una proposición mía.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, haciéndome reír de nuevo. Desgraciadamente, Bella no fue la única que me oyó.

"Señor Masen, señorita Swan," la voz del señor Banner sonó demasiado cerca, haciéndonos saltar a ambos. "Parece que mi clase no es lo suficientemente interesante como para poder contar con su atención, ya que prefieren ocupar su tiempo mandándose notitas como si estuvieran en el cole," replicó, atrapando el pequeño papel antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de esconderlo. "Veamos, señorita Swan, parece que el Sr. Masen tiene algo que decirle. ¿Querría usted ir con él a La Push esta tarde, _preciosa_?" lo leyó en voz alta, causando las risas y comentarios del resto de compañeros.

Mierda.

"¿Y bien, señorita Swan? ¿Acaso no va a responderle?" insistió el profesor, mirándola fijamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido, en una clara señal de molestia. No creí que Bella pudiera ponerse más roja de lo que estaba ahora. "Como parece que aún no lo ha decidido, ¿por qué no vienen los dos a mi despacho al final de las clases? Quizá mientras comparten su tiempo de castigo puedan llegar a un acuerdo."

Dejó caer el papel de nuevo sobre la mesa y volvió a su sitio antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera replicar nada. Una simple mirada suya bastó para que las risas y los murmullos cesaran de golpe. Con eso, regresó su atención a la pizarra.

Me aventuré a mirar de reojo a Bella, que parecía haber tratado de hundirse lo máximo posible en su asiento y había tirado su pelo hacia delante para tratar de ocultar su más que evidente sonrojo. Ella pareció notar mi mirada sobre ella, porque giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus ojos marrones chocaran con los míos. Pensé que habría molestia en su gesto, que me echaría la culpa por haber sido castigada, pero casi parecía estar disculpándose en lugar de eso. Su gesto mortificado casi me obligó a encogerme de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

Pero, por supuesto, aquella pequeña puesta en escena del señor Banner tenía más importancia de la que yo querría admitir.

Forks era un lugar pequeño; y, por tanto, su instituto también. Los rumores corrían tan rápido como la pólvora, y la noticia de que, aparentemente, el peligroso y malísimo hijo adoptivo del Dr. Cullen había invitado a salir a la dulce e inocente hija del jefe de policía era un cotilleo demasiado jugoso. Para la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos del instituto y, muy posiblemente, también los profesores, lo sabrían.

Mierda, otra vez.

Nadie se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio en el aula durante el resto de la hora de clase, mientras el señor Banner continuaba anotando cosas en la pizarra y explicando algunas de ellas de vez en cuando. Bella no volvió a levantar la mirada del cuaderno y, para cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de clase, ella prácticamente salió corriendo del aula, como si temiera que alguien fuera a hacerle algo.

"Eh, Newton," llamé al bastardo culpable de todo esto cuando pasó por mi lado. Se giró y me miró, aún parecía estar pálido. "Muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero realmente no eres mi tipo," espeté, estampando la dichosa notita en su pecho antes de salir también del aula.

No me gustaba ese tipo. Hasta esa mañana, no creí que fuera posible que me gustara _menos_ todavía. Acababa de comprobar que estaba equivocado.

"Eh, Edward," Jasper me interceptó en el pasillo cuando iba de camino a mi clase de historia. Compartíamos esa clase. "¿Por qué Jessica Stanley va por ahí diciendo a todo el mundo que has invitado a salir a la hija del jefe Swan?"

Lo miré, mortificado.

"¿Cómo puedes haberte enterado ya? Acabamos de salir de clase. ¡Stanley ni siquiera había salido aún del aula!" exclamé, molesto.

Él arqueó una ceja, mirándome con sorpresa.

"¿Entonces es cierto?" preguntó, confuso. "¿Realmente vas a salir con Isabella Swan?"

Resoplé. De _verdad_ iba a matar a Newton.

"Lo único que voy a hacer con Isabella Swan es pasar toda la tarde castigado en el despacho del señor Banner," le expliqué a mi hermano. "Newton le mandó la nota, pero su puntería es tan mala que la nota cayó sobre mí y el maldito profesor me vio pasándosela a ella, así que asumió que _yo_ estaba enviándosela y la leyó en voz alta delante de toda la clase."

Rió.

"Al jefe Swan le dará un infarto cuando sepa que el infame Edward Masen intenta rondar a su pobre hija, y _créeme_, lo sabrá," advirtió mientras tomábamos asiento. "¿Crees que intentará dispararte o algo?"

Lo miré mal.

"¿Qué pasa, Emmett se ha metido dentro de tu cuerpo esta mañana y por eso tienes un sentido del humor tan pésimo?"

"Oh, puedes estar seguro de que vas a tener una clara muestra del sentido del humor de Emmett esta mañana, en cuando la noticia llegue a sus oídos. De hecho, creo que deberías rezar por encontrarte a Emmett antes de que Swan lo haga. ¿Qué crees que será capaz de decirle si se entera de que la has invitado a salir?"

"¡No la he invitado a salir!" le repetí, molesto. "Maldito Newton. Voy a reventar su patética cabeza en cuanto tenga la oportunidad."

La llegada del profesor cortó nuestra conversación, aunque Jasper estuvo mirándome de reojo durante toda la hora de clase. Y no fue el único. El profesor tuvo que llamar la atención a varios alumnos que murmuraban al final de clase, y por la forma en que me miraban de reojo y la molesta risa de Jasper, podía hacerme una idea de _qué_ estaban discutiendo antes de que el profesor les pillara.

Los comentarios y las risitas me acompañaron también cuando salí de clase de historia y me dirigí a la cafetería con Jasper. Él finalmente había dejado de reírse todo el tiempo de mi claramente molesta situación, pero aún no había enfrentado a mis otros tres hermanos.

Tal y como pensé que pasaría, todas las miradas se posaron en mí cuando entré en la cafetería. Con resignación, eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que Bella no estaba allí. Con un pequeño empujón de Jasper, ambos nos dirigimos a una mesa al fondo, donde Emmett, Alice y Rosalie ya nos esperaban con comida suficiente en sus bandejas para los cinco. Los que llegaban antes siempre se encargaban de coger el almuerzo para todos, así no teníamos que soportar la larga cola que se formaba pasados unos minutos después del final de la clase anterior.

"¡Ey, casanova!" Emmett dio comienzo a mi tortura en el momento en que me dejé caer en una silla.

"Antes de que digáis nada, _no_ he invitado a la hija del jefe Swan a ir a ningún sitio. Ha sido un desafortunado malentendido," advertí.

Alice soltó una risita después de saludar a Jasper.

"Lo sabemos. Me encontré con Bella en la puerta del baño antes de venir aquí. Eric Yorkie le estaba preguntando si le concedería una entrevista para el periódico," me explicó. La miré con horror. "Al parecer, nuestro Clark Kent particular quiere asegurarse de obtener la exclusiva del comienzo de vuestra relación. Ella intentó explicarle lo que sucedió con Newton, pero entonces él preguntó si podría darle una exclusiva de todas formas, sobre lo que pasaría esta tarde en vuestro castigo."

Enterré el rostro entre mis manos, tratando de controlar las muchas, _muchas_ ganas que tenía de ir hasta la mesa en la que Yorkie y Newton estaban almorzando. Probablemente, el hecho de que les golpeara delante de todos solo empeoraría los rumores.

"Quizá por eso no ha venido al almuerzo," opinó Emmett, sonriendo con burla. "A la pobre chica le has hecho el día, Eddie."

"_No_ me llames Eddie, Emmett," gruñí.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¿Qué crees que os obligará a hacer el señor Banner en el castigo?" preguntó Alice.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Puede que todo Forks piense que soy un auténtico delincuente juvenil, Alice, pero la verdad es que nunca había sido castigado antes," respondí, innecesariamente. Por supuesto, ella ya sabía eso. "Y dudo mucho que Bella lo sepa, tampoco."

"Ella debe estar teniendo un ataque de pánico ahora," intervino Rosalie, con diversión. "La perfecta hija del jefe Swan, alumna e hija modelo, castigada e involucrada con Edward Masen, nada más y nada menos. Seguramente esto sea lo más horrible que ha hecho en su vida, y eso que ni siquiera ha hecho nada. Su reputación quedará dañada inevitablemente después de esto."

Le lancé una mirada desagradable, pero ella ni se inmutó.

"El jefe Swan te disparará por pervertir a su hija," se burló Emmett.

No podía negar que estaba ligeramente preocupado por esa parte. Ni mis hermanos ni yo éramos demasiado apreciados por Charlie Swan. En cuanto él supiera que su hija estaba castigada conmigo, no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de señalar un culpable. Y yo solía tener la culpa de la mayoría de las cosas sobre las que era acusado, pero, en esta ocasión, por primera vez, parecía ser inocente.

No que eso fuera a causar una gran diferencia para el jefe Swan, por supuesto.

Como dije antes, hoy no estaba siendo precisamente un buen día.

·

_Bella_

Nunca me había considerado una persona especialmente afortunada. No era de ese tipo de chicas a las que la suerte le sonríe en todo lo que hacen; de hecho, tenía una pequeña tendencia a ver cómo las cosas salían mal a mi alrededor. Pero, hasta hoy, no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuera desastrosamente gafe.

Hasta hoy.

Me había escondido cobardemente en la biblioteca durante la hora del almuerzo, después de que Eric me abordara a la salida del baño para preguntarme si podía concederle una exclusiva para el periódico. No había nada especial en ello, él había querido esa exclusiva desde que yo había llegado a Forks, y aún de vez en cuando seguía insistiendo sobre ello. Esta vez, sin embargo, no quería la percepción de un alumno nuevo en el instituto, ni saber cómo era la vida en la ciudad de Phoenix y cuántas diferencias encontraba con Forks. Esta vez quería saber los detalles de mi relación con Edward Masen.

Al parecer, nosotros estábamos ahora en una relación.

No tenía nada en contra de Edward Masen. Él había sido mi compañero de laboratorio desde que llegó con sus hermanos a Forks, unos meses antes, a principio del año escolar. Charlie había mencionado su nombre en alguna ocasión. Él y sus hermanos parecían tener una peligrosa afición a la velocidad, y el Dr. Cullen había recibido en casa unas cuantas multas, la mayoría de ellas a nombre de Edward. Más allá de eso, no sabía realmente mucho de él, más que lo que el resto de alumnos solía cuchichear a sus espaldas desde que habían llegado. Su inusual situación familiar había despertado muchas habladurías, tanto dentro del instituto como fuera de él.

La historia oficial contaba que el Dr. Cullen y su esposa no podían tener hijos, así que habían adoptado a cinco cuando eran más jóvenes, y ahora criaban a cinco adolescentes adictos a la velocidad en casa. La peor parte llegaba cuando contaban que sus hijos estaban _juntos_, en el sentido más bíblico de la palabra. Al parecer, ser criados como hermanos no había sido un impedimento para desarrollar entre ellos un sentimiento mucho más allá de lo fraternal. No era un secreto para nadie que Emmett, el más grande e intimidante de los cinco hermanos, mantenía una _muy_ física relación con Rosalie, la despampanante rubia de fríos ojos azules que había despertado suspiros y envidias a su paso desde su primer día en Forks. Y, por otro lado, Alice, la chica bajita e hiperactiva que siempre sonreía, pasaba sus días colgada del brazo del misterioso Jasper, que parecía estar dispuesto a mover el cielo y la tierra por la que, aparentemente, era su novia. De la vida amorosa de Edward había oído poco. Él se había convertido en un chico realmente popular desde su llegada al instituto, y me constaba que varias chicas –Jessica entre ellas- habían tratado de tener un avance con él que no había sido bien recibido. Él no parecía estar en absoluto interesado en las chicas del instituto de Forks.

Nunca había hablado demasiado con Edward durante nuestras clases de biología. Él se había ganado la fama del chico malo y solitario del instituto, así que había pensado que quizá no era una buena idea tratar de establecer una relación con él más allá de lo estrictamente académico. De todas formas, estaba segura de que él era el 'chico malo' más extraño que yo jamás había conocido. No cumplía para nada con los tópicos de este género. Sacaba buenas notas en clase, siempre tenía un aspecto impecable, no era un mujeriego ni trataba mal al resto de los alumnos. Más allá de las ocasionales –bien, de las _constantes_- multas de velocidad y los muchos rumores que circulaban acerca de él, no parecía haber absolutamente nada que lo catalogara como un mal chico.

Yo sabía un poco sobre rumores infundados. Había sido nueva en Forks unos meses antes de que él llegara, y había llegado a escuchar _realmente_ estúpidas.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Me aseguré de evitar tanto como me fuera posible a Jessica y a Mike por los pasillos. Por suerte, no compartía ninguna clase con ellos aparte de biología ese día, así que no fue demasiado complicado. Angela me interrogó en la clase de literatura.

"¿Edward Masen?" exclamó, con sorpresa, cuando me senté a su lado.

Era nuestra última clase del día y, después de estar toda la mañana escuchando la misma pregunta con el mismo tono de incredulidad, no estaba realmente sorprendida de escucharlo una vez más.

"Ha sido un malentendido, Ang," le expliqué, repitiendo de nuevo aquellas palabras. "Él no me ha invitado a salir. Ha sido Mike."

"¿Mike ha tenido la culpa de esto?" no estaba demasiado sorprendida. Mike había estado acosándome desde mi llegada a Forks. "¿Por qué no lo habéis delatado? No es justo que vosotros carguéis con un castigo que, en realidad, él merece," dijo consternada. Así era Angela. Ella había sido la primera persona a la que había conocido allí. Cuando todos se acercaron a mí a hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida privada en el momento en que me conocieron, ella simplemente me ofreció su ayuda para llegar a mi primera clase, y después no hizo ninguna pregunta incómoda sobre mí.

"El señor Banner vio a Edward dándome una nota sin firmar, no teníamos modo de probar que la nota era de Mike."

"¿Por qué tenía Edward la nota de Mike, de todos modos? ¿Es que hace de mensajero?"

Reí, imaginándome a Edward haciendo recados a Mike.

"No, Mike se la lanzó a él por error cuando intentaba hacer que llegara hasta mí," le conté. "Siendo positiva, al menos tengo una buena excusa para rechazar su invitación. Realmente no tenía ganas de aparecer por La Push esta tarde."

Ella me miró durante un momento sin decir nada al respecto. Angela conocía, a grandes rasgos, mis problemas en La Push durante las últimas semanas. No estaba enterada de los detalles más importantes del asunto, pero sabía que, ni los chicos de La Push tenían demasiadas ganas de verme, ni yo tenía ganas de verlos a ellos. Antes de eso, prácticamente pasaba todos mis ratos libres allí. Aunque Angela era una buena amiga en el instituto, mis verdaderos amigos siempre habían estado en La Push, para mí. Los chicos de la reserva habían sido como una segunda familia para mí desde mi llegada.

"¿No has hablado con Jacob todavía?"

Negué con la cabeza, sin demasiadas ganas de ahondar en el tema. Y, como siempre, ella lo entendió.

"¿Qué dijo Edward del castigo?" Agradecí que cambiara de tema.

"Ni idea. Salí corriendo del aula antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. No quería que Mike me parara por el camino," confesé, avergonzada. "Espero que no se haya enfadado demasiado conmigo, o esta será una tarde verdaderamente larga."

"¿Por qué iba a enfadarse contigo? No es tu culpa que Mike no acepte un 'no' por respuesta."

Me encogí de hombros.

"No sé cómo piensa Edward Masen, Angela," justifiqué. "Y, puestos a hablar de enfados, estoy más preocupada por el de Charlie que por el de mi compañero de laboratorio, si tengo que ser sincera. Charlie y yo no habíamos tenido la ocasión de hablar sobre los castigos después de clase, hasta ahora. No creí que fuera necesario hacerlo, de hecho. No creo que esté contento con ello."

Asintió.

Durante el resto de la hora, me dediqué a pensar en las diferentes situaciones en las que aquel castigo podría ponerme con Charlie, buscando la mejor excusa para darle cuando él me preguntara cómo había llegado hasta aquella situación. Posiblemente debía solo decirle la verdad, pero eso implicaba admitir que Mike había estado acosándome durante meses en busca de una cita, y si el tema de los castigos era algo de lo que Charlie y yo no habíamos hablado, el tema de los chicos, definitivamente, estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. _No _iba hablar con él acerca de chicos adolescentes llenos de hormonas pidiéndome citas.

Para cuando la clase terminó, me despedí de Angela todavía perdida en mis pensamientos, mientras mis pies se movían solos hacia el despacho del señor Banner, en la otra punta del pasillo. Los alumnos caminaban en dirección contraria, hacia la salida.

Edward estaba en la puerta para cuando yo llegué, apoyado contra la pared que había junto a la puerta.

"Hola," saludó cuando paré a su lado.

"Hey."

La puerta del despacho se abrió unos segundos después, acabando con el tenso silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido después de nuestro locuaz saludo. El señor Banner nos indicó que pasáramos, con la misma expresión molesta que había tenido esa mañana al descubrir la nota.

"Había pensado manteneros aquí durante una hora," nos dijo, sentándose detrás de su mesa, "pero entonces la bibliotecaria, que se ha enterado de vuestro castigo, me ha pedido vuestra colaboración en algo."

Genial, el chisme había llegado hasta la _bibliotecaria_. Esa mujer no salía de la biblioteca ni para la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Nuestra colaboración?" repitió Edward, con voz recelosa. "¿En qué?"

"Bueno, señor Masen, al parecer, llegarán nuevos libros en las próximas semanas y se han vaciado algunas de las estanterías viejas para dejar sitio para ellos. Pero esas estanterías llevan _años_ sin ser limpiadas, y obviamente, la buena señora Altman no tiene la agilidad que ustedes, jóvenes, poseen para dejar esas estanterías tan limpias como si fueran recién compradas."

Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Nos estaba castigando a _limpiar_? ¿Era eso legal, siquiera?

Cuando me giré para mirar a Edward, imaginé que mi expresión no debía ser muy diferente a la suya. El señor Banner, por el contrario, parecía insultantemente divertido ante nuestra indignación por el castigo. Ahora estaba más que segura de que era gafe. Para una vez que era castigada, y no podía recibir un castigo normal y corriente como todos los chicos del instituto, sentada en una silla durante una larga y aburrida hora viendo como el profesor leía el periódico. No. Yo tenía que ser arrastrada hasta la biblioteca para quitar el polvo de unas estanterías que nadie había usado durante años.

"La señora Altman se ha marchado ya, pero me ha dejado la llave para que no tengáis problema. Encontraréis los productos de limpieza detrás del mostrador," dijo, con falsa amabilidad.

"¿No vendrá con nosotros?" pregunté, confusa.

"No, me quedaré aquí corrigiendo trabajos. Cerrad la puerta cuando acabéis y venid aquí a devolverme la llave. Entonces, podréis iros," indicó, y nos señaló sutilmente hacia la puerta, dejando claro que era hora de que nos marcháramos. Ambos nos dimos media vuelta, todavía demasiado sorprendidos para poder reaccionar. "Y, señor Masen, señorita Swan, espero que mañana por la mañana la señora Altman se muestre satisfecha con el trabajo que realicen esta tarde. No me gustaría tener que retenerlos aquí una tarde más innecesariamente," añadió, con una sonrisa.

Y, con eso, puso toda su atención en los papeles sobre su mesa, como si nosotros ya no estuviéramos allí.

En todos los meses que llevaba en Forks, pensé, mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho detrás de mí y seguía a Edward hacia la biblioteca, jamás había tenido tan claro que _nunca_ iba a tener una cita con Mike Newton.

* * *

**So… what do you think?****Bien, no voy a entreteneros mucho dando excusas de por qué he tardado tanto en subir el primer capítulo de la historia. Ya arriba en la nota de autor lo he explicado bastante claro, creo.**

**No era así como pensaba comenzar originalmente con la trama, pero, como mencionaba arriba, en estos tres meses que han pasado, han cambiado algunas de las percepciones que tenía para esta historia, y tras darle muchas vueltas, he decidido modificar ligeramente el guión, tratando de no alejarme mucho de la idea general que buscaba al escribir el prefacio.**

**Espero tener el próximo capítulo para la semana que viene, ahora sí que sí, **_**prometido**_**. Hasta entonces, espero que éste os haya gustado lo suficiente como para decidir seguir leyendo la historia. Un saludo a todos. Gracias por leer.**

_**Nolee.**_


End file.
